


Missing

by SaltandJinJin



Series: Dollhouse [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Death, Horror, Loss, M/M, Missing, Murder, News, Pain, Trauma, dollhouse - Freeform, media, missing idols, mostly emotional, please read dollhouse first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltandJinJin/pseuds/SaltandJinJin
Summary: When seventeen idols go missing panic erupts in the public. This disappearance takes a toll on not only the fans, but the groups involved.The story of what was happening while the seventeen contestants of Dollhouse were forced to partake in the game of murder.*NOTICE*This is a side story that goes along with Dollhouse. I can't stop you from reading this first, but  it is full of spoilers for the original murder mystery, so I would be grateful if you read that first. Thank you!
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Dollhouse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740346
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Missing

“Has anyone seen Minghao or Seungkwan?” Jun asked, peeking his head out into the hall. All of the other members were now wandering about the dorm, doing whatever they usually do. It was a free day for them, something that didn’t occur often. Almost all of them had gone out, but Minghao and Seungkwan had said they were staying in for the day. However, when Jun got home, neither of them were there. 

“Maybe they went out to see a movie or something,” Vernon offered. 

“It’s getting pretty late,” Joshua pointed out. 

Mingyu also chose to yell down the hall. “I thought they said they were staying in.”

Vernon shrugged, continuing to walk down the hall to wherever had was going. “I guess they changed their minds.”

Jun frowned. Something about this didn’t feel right, but he decided to shrug it off. If they thought it was important, they probably would have told someone. They probably didn’t plan to be out for long. They would be back soon. 

———————————

Kevin peeled himself off of his pillow at the sound of shouting. He groaned in annoyance, weighing his options in his mind. Just when he decided to go back to sleep, he heard a loud, yet so familiar, screech. He sighed and rolled out of bed. 

Kevin barely managed to shuffle to the kitchen without running into anything. They weren’t supposed to have anything in their schedule until later in the day and Kevin had planned on sleeping for most of that time. 

“You literally wasted all of our eggs!” Hyunjae yelled. 

“I didn’t mean to drop them!” Changmin defended loudly.

Chanhee stood in the corner, shaking his head while Sangyeon tried to talk over the quarreling boys. 

“All I wanted was a nice breakfast,” Juyeon sighed and that was the first time Kevin noticed him standing beside him. He jumped, alarmed by his presence. 

“Mthey woke m’ up . . .” Kevin slurred sleepily. 

“This is why we like to put you in charge of meals,” Juyeon defended. 

“I try to sleep in for _one_ day,” Kevin grumbled, finally starting to really wake up. “Where is Jacob? He usually helps with things like this.”

Juyeon had to think about that. “I don’t think I have seen him since yesterday morning.”

Kevin hadn’t been worried when he asked the question, but concern was quickly growing inside of him. “Did he go out somewhere?”

Juyeon shrugged. Kevin tried to block out the sound of arguing. “I didn’t see him here when I got back, so I think so?”

“Did he come home?” 

“Why do you keep asking me these things? I don’t know.”

Kevin shouldn’t have been as freaked out as he was, but something about this made his stomach twist with an odd sensation of dread. He turned to look at his bickering groumates in the kitchen and the mess they had made. 

“Have any of you seen Jacob?”

At first, they seemed like they were going to disregard his question and go back to their arguing, but thoughtful looks soon appeared on all of their faces. 

“Not for a while, actually,” Chanhee replied, deep in thought. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I saw him yesterday aside from when we went out,” Hyunjae said with a frown. “Why? Can you not find him?”

“No . . .” Kevin didn’t stay to hear more, making a beeline for Jacob’s room. 

After have no luck with any of the places Jacob would usually be, Kevin searched the entirety of their dorm and bombarded Jacob with calls and texts, but it didn’t matter. Jacob was gone. 

————————————

Mark knew something was wrong when Donghyuk didn’t return the night before. The other members tried to calm him down, reasoning that he would probably be back in the morning, but Mark couldn’t get a second of sleep. In the morning, they called the police after endlessly trying to get ahold of Donghyuk and failing. 

They had said it was too early to come to any concrete conclusions, too early to file a missing person report. But Mark knew something was wrong. There was this sinking feeling deep withing his gut that told him Donghyuk needed help, but no one seemed to want to listen. 

—————————————

“This is this the fourth time we have gotten a request to file a missing persons report today,” The officer said with a frown. “And they have all been from entertainment agencies.”

Namjoon felt his blood chill. He had insisted on being at the precinct when they reported Yoongi and Hoseok missing and that was before he even found out about Taehyun. Something terrifying was going on and Namjoon was scared. Maybe he was overreacting. Three people from their company going missing was scary enough, but now that he knew it wasn’t just them . . . 

“I think this is in need of further investigation. When it was one person, it could be easily overlooked, but the list is quickly getting larger. Thank you for reporting this. We will do our best to keep you updated.” With those as parting words, the officer retreated back into the building, leaving Namjoon and the others alone. 

——————————————

San covered his mouth, eyes tearing up as he stared at the television screen. The same story was filling up every news station. The same faces. 

“As of today, seventeen idols from seven different companies have been reported missing. There is currently no information as to where they could be or what has dictated who has disappeared. Police are trying to find anything that may have connected these idols with seemingly no notable connections and are tying their best to find these missing stars. Images will be provided of the missing persons. If you have any information on where any of them could be, please contact the authorities immediately.”

And that was when they began to list the names. All of ATEEZ gathered around the television, watching intently, more silent than they had ever been before. 

“Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jungwoo, Huang Renjun, Wong Yukhei, Dong Sicheng, and Lee Donghyuk of NCT from SM Entertainment . . . Kim Yugyeom of GOT7 and Bang Chan and Seo Changbin of Stray Kids from JYP Entertainment . . . Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok of BTS and Kang Taehyun of Tomorrow X Together from Big Hit Entertainment . . . Lee Jooheon of MONSTA X from Starship Entertainment . . . Kim Hongjoong—” 

Yunho let out a sob and the other members let out equally heartbreaking sounds. 

“—of ATEEZ from KQ Entertainment . . .” The sound of the news anchor’s voice continued to sound in the background as the members talked. 

“What are we going to do?” Wooyoung wailed. 

“. . . Bae Jacob of The Boyz from Cre.Ker Entertainment . . .”

“Do you think he’s okay?” Yeosang questioned worriedly. 

“. . . and Boo Seungkwan and Xu Minghao of Seventeen from Pledis Entertainment.”

“Do you think they are all okay?” Seonghwa added.

As the list came to an end, the images all of the missing people were shown on screen all at once. It was terrifying seeing them all together. It made everyone realize just how many people had really disappeared. 

“We are doing our best to locate these missing idols. If you have any information that could help with the investigation please call the number on screen. We are all worried for our missing stars and we send our love to the groups affected by this terrible news.”

“What could have happened?” Jongho asked, even though he knew the others knew as much as he did. “All of those people . . .”

“It can’t just be a coincidence. How did all of those people just go missing without any traces? They are idols. They live with so many other people. How could they just up and vanish?” Mingi couldn’t wrap his head around any of this. 

“Do you think they were all home alone like Hongjoong was?” Yeosang asked.

“What would the chances of that be?” Wooyoung argued.

“You don’t think they were kidnapped, do you?” Yunho questioned, voice shaking. 

“That’s just it,” Wooyoung said. “They can’t find _anything_. It’s as if they just vanished into thin air.” Wooyoung flipped through channels and every news station was covering the same devastating story. 

“But all of their phones are missing too,” Seonghwa said after some thought. “So that means they probably left the their dorms.”

San shook his head. “There is too much we don’t know and there is really nothing we can do about it. I just hope he is okay. I hope they are all okay . . .”

———————————————-

The news of the disappearances didn’t travel overseas until the day after it was announced in Korea. Some news instantaneously blew up, but a story like this was more of a slow, agonizing buildup of pain and heartache. Fans all over the world were heartbroken and terrified for their missing favorites and, soon enough, it was all any news station was talking about. 

That many people going missing at once was peculiar to say the least. The fact that every last one of them was famous was only more alarming. No one had ever seen anything like this and the media was eating it up. 

The reactions of the masses, more or less, came in phases. The first phase was shock. When the news was announced, no one knew what to do. No one expected something like this to happen and the police forces were scrambling to find any leads that they could. People were in disbelief. 

The next phase was worry. One day after the news was announced, fans began to express their concerns. There was still no further information on the case and the fear was beginning to set in. What if something really terrible had happened to the boys? Why hadn’t they found anything yet. But it wasn’t just the fans that were worried. 

—————————————

It had been three days since Renjun and Donghyuk had gone missing and the Dreamies were feeling the loss heavily. But it wasn’t only them. NCT had lost six members to whatever this was and they were all terrified. But, more than anything, they were worried sick. 

Three days and the police still had not managed to find a single trace of any of the missing boys. No one knew what to assume. Were they kidnapped? It seemed highly unlikely but not impossible. Where they still alive? No one really knew, but everyone hoped so. 

It became almost like a game for the media. How long could they cover a story with no progression before the public got bored or started to demand more? How long was everyone supposed to mourn and halt all activities, all promotions? How was this supposed to end?

“I’m scared,” Chenle admitted weakly as the Dreamies sat quietly in their dorms. None of them really knew what to do with themselves. They had promoted without members before, but this was different. It felt wrong to do anything like they normally did. It felt like they were just ignoring the people who had been missing for way too long already. 

“I feel like we should be _doing_ something,” Jaemin complained. “The police assured us that we would be the first to know if they found _anything_ , but here we are. They aren’t making any progress and we are sitting around doing nothing.”

“What are we supposed to do?” Jisung asked, voice much quieter than any of them were used to. 

“What if something really bad happened to them?” Chenle worried aloud, clearly getting worked up. “They could be literally anywhere!” Jisung took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

“We really shouldn’t just be sitting around here and waiting,” Jeno piped up. Jaemin looked surprised to see anyone agree. “If the police can’t find any leads, we should do our best to give them what we can. This is the last place we saw Donghyuk and Renjun before they disappeared. There has to be something we can do to help.”

“None of us were home though,” Chenle pointed out. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Jaemin defended before sighing. “We have to try.”

———————————————

The worry and grief of the masses soon turned to a broiling anger. It had been five days since the news was released to the public and fans were angry. At first, there was only grief, sadness, and hope. However, once time had passed and no new information surfaced on the case, a burning hatred emerged for the police the public believed was failing them. Imagining what horrors their idols could be facing, the fans spiraled into madness. 

There were protests, public hate speech far from uncommon, and several news articles followed, criticizing the police forces that were trying their best. However, it wasn’t only fans that were effected by this madness, by all of these hateful emotions. Within the groups who had lost members, frustration was growing.

———————————

“They are trying their best,” Taeyong defended, biting his lip.

“Well, clearly they aren’t doing enough!” Doyoung bit back. “Nothing! They have found nothing. They have searched this place a million times and everything around it. The most they could tell us is that it is likely left the dorm before they disappeared.”

“There is nothing we can do about it,” Taeyong sighed, clearly stressed. “I am as worried about them as the rest of you, but we have to trust in the police to find them.”

“This is ridiculous!” Taeil complained. 

“The longer it takes, the worse Mark gets,” Johnny added. 

Taeyong met his gaze with worry. “Is he still locked in his room?”

“He’s only getting worse,” Jaehyun replied. 

Taeyong ran his hands through his hair in frustration. They had to trust in them to find their friends. What else could they do?

———————————

By day six, the people weren’t content with simply complaining. No, the public decided to take matters into their own hands. Just when the media though they were running out of content to cover, people began to swarm the streets in search of the missing idols, making for even more top stories. No one trusted the police to do their jobs anymore. Their results were turning up with nothing and the fans all thought they could do better. 

It wasn’t just the local fans that got involved. International fans of the affected groups began to dig into things they shouldn’t, some even flying to Korea simply for the sake of searching for those that were missing. It was chaos.

This led directly to the fifth phase: blame. On the seventh day, with people still scouring the streets to no avail, people started throwing blame. The hatred moved partially from the police to potential suspects according to no credible source. 

The most popular theory was kidnapping. Many fans were convinced that someone had managed to kidnap all of the idols when they were alone. Naturally, this spread in the media like wildfire. The running theory among the masses is that it was a group of people, on organization, that swiped the poor victims off of the street once they left their dorms. Many assumed them to be crazed fans, wanting full control of their favorite atrists. However, there was no proof to back up a word of any of it.

People blamed the companies for not taking better care of their idols, for allowing this to happen. Though there were still many fans trying to comfort the idols, there were others who began to blame them too. In their fear, fans turned on the groups they were supposed to love. It was the group’s fault that their member went missing; they should have been together. Didn’t they swear to protect each other? 

This, of course, also surfaced in the media, taking a toll on people who were already suffering an incredible loss. 

———————————

“It’s our fault,” Vernon said, hand tangled in his hair. “We should have noticed their absence sooner. We assumed. We could have been looking for them so much sooner . . . Maybe if we did, they would be here right now.”

“Don’t day that,” Jeonghan argued back. “It’s not our fault. Don’t pay attention to what people are saying. We went to the police as soon as we realized something was wrong.”

“But what if we were too _late_ ,” Hoshi worried. 

“We couldn’t have known,” Seungcheol replied. 

“But . . .” Jun began, but he couldn’t finish. 

“They have been gone for so long,” Dino sighed. “What if something bad really happened to them?”

“We can’t think like that,” Woozi defended. His posture was slumped. He hadn’t been getting any sleep and it showed. “We just . . . can’t”

———————————

It had been eight days since Taehyun had been reported missing. People were still searching the streets and the news was still covering the story like it was the greatest thing they had ever received. Soobin moved around the house like a zombie. He didn’t know what to do anymore. It felt so wrong knowing that Taehyun was missing and there was nothing he could do about it. The more time passed, the more he began to lose hope, but he never let himself truly give up; he didn’t know if he ever could. 

Soobin was sitting in the kitchen, pondering whether or not he should eat breakfast when his phone rang. He really didn’t feel like talking at the moment, so he glanced only briefly at the device on the counter, but a brief look was all it took. 

Soobin’s eyes widened as he read the name on his phone. His heartbeat quickened and he fumbled over himself to pick up the call. Soobin hated the hope that filled his heart. A part of him thought he might still be dreaming. 

“T-Taehyun?” He was begging, pleading for an answer. It had been so long, too long, without _any_ news. 

Soobin waited, heart beating out of his chest. Everything felt surreal. “Teahyun,” he choked out, overwhelmed with emotions. “Is that really you?”

Soobin could hear breathing on the other end of the phone. For a moment, Soobin thought he would be hung up on, but, suddenly, a voice replied, rough and scratchy, but painfully familiar. “Yes.”

Soobin sobbed. “Taehyun, oh my god!” Soobin was crying uncontrollably. Was this real? “Where are you? Are you okay? We have been looking for you for so long.” He was shaking. This was really Taehyun. Taehyun, who had been missing for over a week. The police couldn’t find any trace of his whereabouts and he was calling Soobin. 

Soobin’s heart shattered when he realized Taehyun was crying on the other end of the call. “Please.” Taehyun’s voice sounded desperate and Soobin desperately tried to understand what he was asking for. “I—I’ll read you the address. Just . . . please.”

Soobin’s mind was racing as Taehyun gave him the address to where he was. Soobin breathed a sigh of relief. They could actually help him. “I’ll call the police,” he replied, already moving to look for one of the other members to dial the emergency services so that he could stay on the phone with Taehyun. “I’ll send them to you,” he reassured. 

Soobin froze in alarm when Taehyun shouted from the other end of the phone. “No!” Soobin was beyond confused and still shaking violently. “Please . . . just come . . .”

“Taehyun—” Soobin began in defense, but his words halted the second he heard the call drop. His heart fell with it, dropping straight into the pit of his stomach. 

Everything else was a blur until he finally got to the destination; knocking on doors, retrieving the other members, rushing them into a car before he was willing to explain anything. The address Taehyun had given him was in the middle of nowhere, meaning that, at one point, the members had to travel the rest of the way by foot. They ran. 

“Do you think he is really out here?” Hueningkai questioned as they ran in what they could only hope was the right direction. 

“He has to be,” Soobin replied weakly, but with ever so much hope in his tone. 

“How could he have gotten all the way out here without anyone knowing about it?” Yeonjun questioned. 

“Do you think he is okay?” Beomgyu added. 

Soobin was overwhelmed. “I don’t know.” He was on the verge of tears. 

Soobin heaved out a sob when he saw him. A mansion loomed before them, looking overgrown and unattended, but that isn’t what caught his eyes. Standing just outside of the entrance was someone Soobin almost thought he would never see again. 

The gasps and cries of the other members confirmed that Soobin’s mind wasn’t making this up. Taehyun really was there, shivering alone in front of an old mansion.

There was no time to stop and process what was happening. The second they reached him, all of the members crushed Taehyun in a hug. They were all sobbing, clutching at their friend, who shook beneath them, taking a long time to finally hug them back. None of them could really believe this was real.

When they finally let Taehyun breathe Yeonjun started with the questions immediately. “Taehyun, what happened? Are you okay?”

Hueningkai gasped in alarm. “You’re bleeding!” He exclaimed, sounding sick with worry. Taehyun look down calmly and made a face as if he had just noticed the blood soaking his pant leg for the first time.

Soobin gulped. “Taehyun,” he began, voice wavering with concern. “We need to call the police.” 

The corners of Taehyun’s mouth dipped into a frown and Soobin could see the fear in his eyes. He shook his head. 

“Taehyun . . .” Beomgyu began, voice soft and compelling. “We have to. The whole world has been looking for you for days.” Taehyun sniffled.

The groups tried endlessly to convince Taehyun, but they eventually had to simply go against what the younger wanted, calling the police anyway. Taehyun was in a terrible state of shock and they didn’t know what else to do. They were all still so young and they just wanted their friend to be okay. They didn’t ask about the others who had gone missing or why Taehyun was alone. 

———————————

Taehyung rushed to Taehyun with the rest of the group the second they arrived on the scene. The producer had been called the second Taehyun had been found, but they soon received another call asking to bring the BTS members as well. Taehyung didn’t know why, but he felt such an overwhelming relief when he saw that Taehyun was okay after having been gone for so long. He did seem to be injured, but the authorities assured them all that he would be okay. 

However, the group did not have much time to revel in the temporary relief they felt upon seeing Taehyun. They were all gathered by an officer who solemnly explained the situation to them. 

The second Yoongi and Hoseok’s names were mentioned, everyone’s hearts fell. After explaining what they had found in the mansion that currently stood behind them, the officer offered them two options: see for themselves, or spare themselves the gruesome sight. 

"Normally, we would not allow for all of this, but Taehyun insisted that all of the groups involved got to see what was inside. The medical professionals informed us that it would be best to appease him for the time being to stabilize his condition. He seems to be in a pretty bad shock at the moment and we can’t help but to agree. We should at least give you all the chance to see what happened to your members. But only if you want to. We will warn you, it’s not a pretty sight.”

None of them had to think about it. Even knowing what might await them, they had to know, they had to see. These were their friends after all. 

Jimin shrieked upson seeing the body lying in the middle of the foyer. He barely recognised the corpse as Chan, looking away as best he could while still walking forward. Seeing such a grizzly sight left the members feeling less than hopeful for what they were going to see of their friends as they were led to the furniture on the foyer. 

Jungkook covered his mouth in horror when his eyes finally caught on the faces of Yoongi and Hoseok. They didn’t look dead, but, at the same time, he could tell that they very much were. Their bodies were pale with death, completely motionless. 

Tears were brimming in the eyes of all of the members. As Taehyung stared at his friends, lying dead before him, he couldn’t help but feel that they looked almost peaceful. When they were told they were killed, Taehyung was terrified of what they would find. Somehow, seeing them the way they were, hands intertwined, Yoongi’s head resting effortlessly on Hoseok’s shoulder, almost eased some of the pain. He had a feeling they had not died like this, but he preferred to think they they had been at peace. It was much better than imagining anything else. 

Namjoon looked around him horror, eyes unable to remain on his lost friends for too long. It quickly became clear to him that the bodies had been set up this way. He doubted that this had been the work of the police or even Taehyun. He figured whoever was behind all of this must have been the one to set the bodies up like this and his mind ran wild with what could have possibly happened here. 

He wondered if the theories were correct, if it really was some insane fan who had locked them all up and killed them, treating them like their own personal dolls. Namjoon hated imagining how they must have been treated if this were the case. He wondered why Taehyun got to live. 

———————————

Felix’s heart sunk the second they all stepped into the house. All of the people milling around him faded away the second his gaze caught on the body on the floor. He let out a heart-wrenching sob when he saw who it was. The reaction of the other members wasn’t all too different. 

Felix knew he had agreed to come in here, to see, but the pain was so intense. Seeing Chan’s lifeless body lying on the floor, _impaled_ , was tearing Felix’s heart to shreds. He was going to be sick. 

Felix’s mind was racing. They had been told what to expect, but that still didn’t prepare them. And it wasn’t only Chan they had lost. Felix had already been left crying from the news alone and he was still struggling to suck in breaths as he broke away from the group and headed further into the foyer. 

He felt a chill run down his spine when he looked around at the sight before him, surrounded by bodies. His eyes immediately caught on one. Changbin. The sob wracked his body, making him shiver and almost fall to the ground. He was sobbing so hard he could barely breathe. 

“Bin . . .” he croaked out weakly, reaching for his lost lover. 

It almost looked like he was sleeping and Felix wanted nothing more than for him to wake up. He couldn’t be gone. Felix cupped his hands over his face, letting the tears spill as he gazed at Changbin’s pale face. 

He took a step closer, swallowing his tears long enough to catch sight of a piece of paper tucked carefully under Changbin’s arm. Felix’s hand shook violently as he reached for it, pulling it out as carefully as if he thought it would disappear at any second. He fumbled to unfold it, using his sleeves to swipe at his tears so he could see. 

Felix barely made it past the first sentence. Changbin knew he was going to die. And in his last moments he was apologizing. To Felix, to everyone, for leaving in the first place. Every time Felix read over an“I love you” he sobbed harder, making it harder and harder to finish the letter. This couldn’t be real. 

By the time Felix reached the final word, the paper was littered with teardrops and wrinkled from where Felix’s fingers were digging violently into it. Felix reached out shakily with one hand to touch his boyfriend’s face. It was ice cold. 

“I love you too,” Felix whispered tearily, which only made him sob harder. He drew his hand back, clutching the letter close to his chest as he finally let himself fall to the floor in agony.

Felix felt hands on his shoulders, comforting him, but nothing was going to soothe this pain. He didn’t know if anything ever could. 

———————————

The entirety of NCT arrived to chaos. People were running around everywhere, there was crying and shouting, but lots of crying. 

Mark could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He didn’t want to hope and everything around his was telling him that he shouldn’t. When the situation was explained to them, Mark’s heart absolutely shattered. It couldn’t be real. He refused to believe it. 

Mark didn’t give them time to lead him in. Mark sprinted into the building, dodging all of the sobbing group members who had lost their friends. He stopped when he reached the center of the foyer where all of the bodies lie. He gasped at the sight. 

So many familiar faces surrounded him. Yuta, Sicheng, Lucas, Jungwoo, Renjun. Mark was chilled to the bone. _No_. He spun around, searching. 

“No!” he shrieked, tears instantly welling in his eyes. “No no no nonono,” he sobbed, rushing over to Donghyuk. Mark covered his mouth at the gruesome sight, lip quivering. 

The wound on Donghyuk’s neck was no longer bleeding and it seemed that it hadn’t been for a long time. Mark’s stomach twisted. 

“Hyukie,” he sobbed clutching at his boyfriend. His hands were freezing. “Who did this to you?” He was crying harder than he ever had. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here. I’m so so sorry. “

It took a long time for Mark to finally be pulled away from the lifeless body of his boyfriend. When Mark finally found himself walking back out those doors, he was shaking violently and leaning on Taeyong for support. 

He looked up to see an officer trying to click on cell phones as they made their way back to the van they came in. Mark felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He didn’t have the energy to see what anyone wanted from him right now. 

When Mark was seated back in the van, he sunk back into the seat, void of any emotion. He had cried for so long he didn’t have any tears left and he didn’t know what to do. The pain was still so visceral.

Mark pulled out his phone. When he saw what was on the screen, he let out a sob so loud it had all of the other members starting at him in concern. 

**Fullsun** ☀️  
_I love you_

Mark looked at the time. It was from the night he went missing; the day before all of the missing idols were reported. Mark had known something was wrong. 

Suddenly, Mark was able to cry again. He was sure he had sapped all of his energy crying over Donghyuk’s body, but the sobs shaking his entire body said otherwise. Mark felt some of the others members put their hands on him, but all he could think about was the ache in his heart. 

Nothing was ever going to be the same again, not for Mark, nor for NCT, not for anyone who knew any of the people that were lost. Mark supposed they weren’t missing anymore; they had been found. Reports would be up about what was found here in no time. But there was still something missing. A giant part of Mark was now missing, except he knew it would never return; Donghyuk would never return. 

As Mark sobbed, trying to numb the incredible pain he was feeling, he realized that maybe “missing” wasn’t the right word. That part of Mark wasn’t missing anymore, it was lost. All of those boys who had disappeared weren’t missing anymore, they were lost. And even if the world did eventually get over this loss, nothing would ever be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And I am very sorry for any spelling mistakes, I try my best.


End file.
